Merlin the Younger
This page refers to Merlin the Younger who travelled through space with King Arthur to the planet Algernon. For her teacher and the mentor of Arthur, see Merlin the Elder. Merlin the Younger was the adopted name of the human mage "Lynne" who was a student of Merlin the Elder. She adopted his name to continue his legacy after he was entombed within Doughnutdelf by her fellow pupil of Merlin the Elder, Nyneve. Merlin, the Younger, went on to serve King Arthur along with her other fellow student, Morganna le Fay, with whom she has a constant rivalry. Merlin is often the source of knowledge and rationalism amongst Arthur's entourage as she has an incredibly logical brain and methodology. Description Appearance Merlin shaves her hair very close to her headPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When she was a child with hair, it was blonde and curlyPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She could be considered pretty, except by those who prefer women with hair. She wears a plain, simple, brown robePan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. She has small, delicate hands that are not used to manual labourPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Merlin considers herself to be good and virtuous and often endeavours to be what Morganna le Fay is not. This includes her resentment of Morgan's prior incestuous relationship with her own half-brother, King Arthur. Merlin's bitter rivalry with Morgan may force Merlin to speak words she is embarrassed to utter later. Morgan considers Merlin to be a prude because she is a virgin and will savagely insult her, while Merlin is only able to come up with the most flimsy of insults that, to Merlin, are even then too harsh and she will regret speaking them. She is highly studious and intelligent. She is also very humble and self-depricating, deeming herself unworthy despite her accomplishments. Yet she also believes her virtues are likely to be rewarded though she refrains from disappointment when they are not. She isn't used to most ladies acting 'unlady-like' except for rare occasions like The Black Knight. Merlin is unable to ride horses, unlike most of her time-period. She often treats advanced technology with great reverencePan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She gets overly excited at the prospect of learning and studying something new, even bouncing with gleePan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She believes that true understanding and education comes from learning from those who came before, whether directly from those experienced peoples or from books. She can become quite assertive and commanding when she is focused on healing people, expecting others to follow her advice in order to ensure the safety of everyoneLeg Post 16, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Powers & Talents Magic Using magic Merlin is able to perform many things. Though Merlin is generally very bookish, rather than holding raw power, she had developed many powerful spells that she is able to perform with a mere snap of the fingers. Merlin's system of magic is considered 'clean', a suggestion to the aether of what it ought to be doing rather than dominance over itPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Weather Control Merlin is able to snap her finger and manipulate the weather to suit her needs. When she does so, it is almost as though the weather fears her. Flight Using magic Merlin can fly. Knowledge Merlin's studious mind allows her to figure out new concepts faster than most in the Early Medieval period, which including the high-tech computers of Camelot. Possessions TBA History Pre-Space Camelot Main article: 33 | 36 | 167 Lynne was born in Wales and, therefore, spoke Welsh. When she met Merlin, he taught her English (even though English wouldn't have existed at that time). She was found by Merlin upon Mount Snowdon around Lake Glaslyn, where was was picking herbs for medicines she could brew for the local village and he instantly accepted her into his care. She was his second student, after Morganna le Fay - the sister to King Arthur. The two girls didn't get on at all and they were always fighting, often with violent magic. Merlin tended not to stop them and accepted that girls would be girls. Nyneve, an ancient NeSferatu, would later join as the third apprentice when she travelled from Brittany with King Arthur's group. By the year 501 A.D., Lynne, as she was then known, was already an apprentice of the great NeSorcerer Merlin. She looks up to Merlin as the ideal role model and example to everyone, despite his affection for her fellow apprentice Nyneve. Morganna le Fay often teased Lynne about her infatuation. Of the three students Merlin ultimately chose to make Nyneve his successor as NeSorcerer and passed on the NeSpell to her. However she quickly betrayed him, trapped him in Doughnutdelf and had her NeSferatu slay the mages within the city. One year later Lynne, now calling herself "Merlin the Younger", met with some of the few remaining mages to discuss creating a new school of magic. Morganna suggested a location in Gaul with strong leylines and Merlin left with both Taliesin and Hermes Trismegistus to create and, for a time, teach at the school. Space Camelot See also: Space Camelot The Solar System Raising Camelot Main articles: 25 | 26 | 33 | 34 As one of Arthur's head advisers, Merlin was invited to a private meeting that the king held in his old home of Tintagel Castle in Cornwall, Dumnonia. Morgan is annoyed that she has to attend the meeting and deliberately provokes Merlin into arguments. Ultimately King Arthur reveals his plan to raise a mysterious spaceship from beneath Great Britain so that he can use it to conquer the stars. Merlin is sent to Mount Snowdon with Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere and the Aes Sidhe witch Shalott to watch for the rising spaceship, Camelot, from the Irish Sea. Instead of coming up in the sea, however, it comes up from beneath Ireland itself and threatens to send the entire island into the depths. Shalott calls upon other Aes Sidhe to aid her in saving the land and balancing the whole island again while Kay and Bedivere are attacked by the Afanc. A mental communiqué to Vivane at Stonehenge informs Morganna, who is rising the ship, to move it slightly to the left and avoid destroying all of Ireland. Many people from Arthur's kingdom join him to found Space Britain elsewhere in the galaxy and most of them are in the conservatory of Camelot as they ascend into space. Merlin, however, was on the Command Deck with Tom a'Lincoln where they were trying to pilot the ship. The engines were now powered by magic and would run forever but the computer systems were very difficult for these Medieval technicians to figure out. When King Arthur arrived on the deck they began to explain the system of fast-travel navigation but Arthur pushes the map and sends the ship into warp. When the ship does so, everyone is pinned against the walls of the room until it finally comes to a stop at the planet MercuryPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arthur, however, finds Mercury nothing but a boring rock in space and so took everyone to the next planet in the solar system, Venus. He was about to declare Venus to be equally boring but Tom discovered life-signs on the computers. Merlin and Tom convinced Arthur to send an away team to investigate. On the planet Sir Lancelot's team met with rock-men and one of them, despite being unable to talk, chose to join the Camelot Crew and was christened Andy by Merlin herselfPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The next planet was Mars but when Camelot arrived there, the crew found a host of perennial ships under the command of Chancellor Ctatherine of the Jupiterian Empire. They were suspicious of the humans as they revealed that they had discovered a ship identical to Camelot, which they named The Hopeful. Admiral Ltexi made a request to temporarily join the Camelot Crew so she could study Camelot and compare it to The HopefulPan Post 65, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Merlin the Younger is assigned to watch Admiral Ltexi as she prowled through the ship to compare it to her own. It was a demonstration that Ltexi was trusted enough to only be followed by Merlin instead of a cadre of knights. Ltexi taught Merlin about the ship while she compared it to her own. While the Knights of the Round Table went down to Saturn to do battle, Merlin was still with Ltexi aboard the ship. Ltexi was confused that Camelot had turbo-lasers while The Hopeful didn't and supposes changes had to have been made to Camelot exclusively. She also reveals that there are more humans in the galaxy and that the ancient human world experienced a cataclysm and all contact with it was lost. She doesn't know she is referring to the end of Atlantis in the Atlantean Saga. Arthur was disappointed with his acquisition and ordered the removal of forces from SaturnPan Post 73, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Gamma Pans requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the YoungerPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King revealed to them that his people were dying out due to their long-standing complacency and over reliance on technology. This caused Morganna le Fay to become annoyed as she despised technology from magic, preferring to see magic as a natural force to be used, not understood. This caused friction between her and Merlin the Younger but Sir Caelia sided with Merlin and believed that progress was not to be feared but enjoyed. She and Merlin went with Nerifian to view the aether processors while Morgan went back to CamelotPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Once everyone was back aboard Camelot, Merlin had to bid her new friend, Ltexi, farewell as they were headed out of the Solar System. As they were saying goodbye, however, Arthur wouldn't wait for Ltexi and jumped prematurely - stranding the Jupiterian onboard. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle After a failed attempted to colonise the planet Caledonia, where the humans managed to antagonise the native drow, King Mark's new acquaintance with the mysterious BoreansPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. led to King Arthur's designs on a new world. The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. Prince Mordred was angered that Ltexi did this and demanded that she leave, which she asserted she planned to do. King Arthur found his way to the Three Men and a Squid Casino along with several others. Sir Tristram went for the slots where he quickly got into debt. King Arthur entered the Daily Tournament Sigma for the card table and staked Camelot itself as collateral, much to the horror of Mordred, Bedivere, Morgan and Merlin. Much to everyone's surprise, Arthur proved himself to be an excellent card player and wonPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. After some time of constant winning, the robot security decided to throw him out. As they were leaving, Sir Palamedes suddenly arrived on a quest from God to retrieve Morganna's underwear, which everyone conceded probably did contain evil magic. Morganna found her magic didn't work against Palamedes shining armour so, instead, she used telekinesis to throw the cartload of Arthur's earnings on top of the knight. When Arthur insisted this was God's will, Morgan buried Arthur under the winnings tooPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the battle, Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the ground. King Arthur was now inbound, aboard a spaceboat piloted by Sir Tristram, and Sir Aggravain managed to land upon the nose, much to the surprise of everyone onboard including Merlin. They headed for the roof of the Dread Fortress, where they intended for Aggravain to hop off. They spied one of the Dread Masters commanded the battle and Arthur thought it would be funny to land on him - and they did. The soothsayer, however, knew they hadn't killed him and the shuttle is suddenly thrown from the roof. Tristram managed to regain control just metres from the ground, where Aggravain leapt off to rejoin the battle, and the shuttle headed back for the roof. There they deposited Morganna le Fay to fight the Dread Master alone while the shuttle moved away. Just within the entrance to the Dread Fortress was The Black Knight, The Faerie Knight and The Greene Knight battling a Dread Master. The Greene Knight was gravely wounded and rendered unconscious and profusely bleeding out as The Black Knight tried to defend him. The Faerie Knight managed to kill the Dread MasterLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the aftermath of the explosion, The Black Knight was trying to get her bearings while on the ground beside The Greene Knight. The Faerie Knight was battling the forces, still on his feet, wielding a magical construct hammer. He was suddenly sent flying through the air and rendered unconscious by a second Dread Master that now approached The Black Knight. Prester John insisted that she stop holding the wound of The Greene Knight to save herself. She would only get herself and him killed. She saw the wisdom and rose to defend herself. Suddenly, King Arthur's spaceboat arrived and, on the advice of the soothsayer, he used Excalibur to blind the enemies, including the Dread Master. Merlin the Younger went to tend to The Greene Knight while Sir Tristram went to The Faerie Knight. Arthur and his son, Mordred, came either side of The Black Knight to fight the Dread Master together. Father and son tackled the Dread Master and Arthur's sword absorbed some of the energy given off by the Dread Master's evil soul. He then demonstrated his martial prowess that outstripped even this Dread Master. The Dread Master's aura stalled the king, however, but The Black Knight and Mordred stepped in. Anglia, however, was wounded when the ruhand sliced off her arm. But this left the Dread Master open to the needle-point attack from Clarent in the hands of Mordred and the Aos Sí was killed. The Dread Master then exploded and Mordred was caught by the blast, which burnt his faceLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arthur led a small force into the depths of the Dread Fortress to deal with the Dread Emperor himself while Merlin treated many of the wounded after returning to CamelotLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After the war was won, there were still many to treat. Merlin was helped in brewing potions and salves by Newrias, the drow squire to Sir Palamedes, whose talents and knowledge shocked Merlin, but she had no time to question it. Sir Tristram expressed the need to treat his wife, Sir Isolde, who had been sick long before the war even started. Merlin asserted that she has stabilised Isolde for now but had to deal with the others. Newrias finished making a treatment that would help Prince Mordred's burns heal better, though not completely, and gave it to Sir Palamedes. Palamedes wanted to know if they could use magic to restore the lost hand of The Black Knight and when Merlin told him to ask Morganna le Fay but she would not allow Palamedes near her. Queen Iseult then arrived to offer her help and Merlin got her mixing up goop. Both of the men reacted with sudden stiffness to the presence of the woman they had both once loved. Merlin sent Palamedes off to Mordred and tasked Tristram with helping The Red Rose Knight figure out how the medical machines from Coruscant worked. Notes Britt's Commentary TBA References External References TBA Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Magic Characters